True Love
by patrycia194
Summary: O verdadeiro amor! Logo depois da guerra Hermione e Harry se veem completamente apaixonados! Como assumir esse amor? Duas forças que se completam. Só lendo mesmo para saber rsrs


Harry estava exausto, todo cansaço que sou corpo produzia era nítido em todo seu ser, dormiria por uma semana seguida se não fosse o caos que se instalara após a guerra, após a queda de voldemort, enterro de entes queridos, a restauração de Hogwarts, tudo estava em reforma e reconstrução, muros da escola e as barreiras em alguns corações doentes.

Harry passou uma semana em Hogwarts, dormiu um dia inteiro e uma noite após o velório de vários, Hermione ficará ao seu lado desde que tudo se acabou...

Eles se amavam, e a cada momento isso era visível aos dois, a cada olhar, e a cada culpa. Mas até quando iriam deixar de viver um grande amor por preocuparem-se com os outros.

Harry estava a três semanas no largo Grimmond, isolado, sozinho, ..não queria remoer as mortes, as perdas, as dores, queria respirar aliviado e em parte conseguia isso, o mundo bruxo estava calmo mas seu interior estava ainda em tormenta, pós-guerra, seu coração ainda lutava.

_ Harry! Onde esta o Harry!- Hermione chamou falando mais alto e forçou sua entrada na casa a contra gosto de monstro que seguia ordens.- _ Harry!- chamou

_ Você é a sangue ruim que salvou o mundo bruxo com senhor Potter, mas não pode entrar, senhor Potter não permitiu que ninguem entrasse, senhor Potter nõ quer ver ninguém!-

_ Pode deixar Monstro- Harry disse ao topo da escada - _ E não a chama mais de sangue ruim outra vez!- ele disse mais serio que o normal, Harry exigia do elfo.

_ Monstro não fala mais- falo com o mesmo tom rabugento ainda que obedecesse as ordens de Harry fielmente.

_ Harry Potter!- Hermione falou em um tom de repreenda na verdade estava irritada com ele, subiu as escadas nervosamente a seu encontro, ele lhe deu as costas seguindo até o quarto, sendo seguido por ela- _ Harry eu estou falando com você..

_ Fale- disse, Harry estava com aparência abatida, com barba por fazer.

_ Como você se atreve a se isolar dessa maneira, nos deixando preocupados desse jeito? Como você se atreve? E olhe para você? Tem se olhado no espelho ultimamente!- falava muito rápido

_ Como você sabe que estão preocupados?- disse, não a encarava, mostrando desinteresse. Hermione envergonhou-se na verdade esteve no mundo trouxa com seus pais desde que o ministério os resgatou desfazendo o feitiço, assim como ele não apareceu mais na Toca. E ele sabia disso.

_ Pois se lesse sua correspondência saberia Harry, nem me respondeu!- falou mais alto mas aproximou-se tocando-lhe o braço - _ Olha para mim quando estou falando com vocÊ! Falou mais alto forçando –o a encara-la e ela estava mais linda do que se lembrava.

_ Da para você para de gritar e me deixe em paz você não é minha mãe Hermione e já estou bem grandinho se não percebeu, agora se não tem mais nada a dizer pode ir! Ele falou mais alto no mesmo tom que ela e irritado Hermione chocou-se mas não deixaria por menos.

_ Olha Harry não levar em consideração o que esta dizendo para o seu bem- disse como uma reprenda ea exaltava-se falando alto - _ E não vou embora, não quero ser mãe Harry e...

_ E o que você quer ser? O que?- disse no mesmo tom e a encarou aproximando-se a não restar espaço entre eles- _ O Que você quer ser?- exigiu e falavam rapidamente na euforia do nervosismo.

_ Harry...- suspirou sufocou em desejo e sem saber como começaram, beijavam-se com fúria e ardor, em segundos suas línguas brigavam afoitas enquanto e abraçavam com necessidade sem fim. Pouco, respiravam e voltavam a se beijar em beijos contínuos.

_ Não! - Harry disse relutante em um momento de lucidez e segurou-a em seus braços a afastando e se encararam afoitos, sem fôlego. - _ Você ama o Rony!-

_ Harry!- disse enquanto ele a soltava e afastou virando-se de costas - _ Harry eu...

_ Não diga nada, vai embora!-

_ Acho que você não me entendeu, eu não vou embora Harry não importa o quanto me expulse!- disse e ainda assim ele não a encarava- _ Eu não amo o Rony!- disse se aproximou e o abraçou com seu rosto em suas costas mas ele se afastou novamente a encarando.

_ Ah pelo amor de Deus Hermione! –disse enfurecido mas estava enfurecido consigo por ter se deixado levar, sempre a respeitou mas nunca fria nada do ela tambem não quisesse - _ Desde que conheço vocês dois se gostam, você o beijou Hermione! No meio de uma guerra! Não me diga que não porque...

_ Você não sabe nada!- ela exaustou -se novamente- _ Harry eu não amo o Rony, nunca amei, eu... aquele beijo aconteceu para saber que na temos nada haver eu amo o Rony como amigo nunca vai passar disso, agente precisava entender isso!-

_ Você precisava entender isso você quer dizer! Rony te ama! E em todo o tempo que estávamos sozinhos você não...

_ E o que você queria? Acha que poderia acontecer alguma coisa e nos sentirmos culpados se algo acontecesse com ele? Você sabe muito bem disso, sabe muito bem o porque não..

_ Hermione!- eles se interrompiam a todo o momento, Harry disse em tom nervoso a repreendendo- _ Vocês dormiam de mãos dadas, você chorava por ele Hermione, e ..

_ Eu chorei por ele, isso é passado, mas eu morro por você Harry-

_ Não diga besteiras Hermione! Não quero que voce morra, quero que voce viva- disse, mesmo que não seja com ele, pensou

_ Então me deixe viver com você?

_ Eu já não viveria sem você Hermione- disse aproximando-se e tocou seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos sentindo com intensidade.

_ Eu não posso viver sem você!- a morena disse de olhos fechados-

_ Quando isso aconteceu?- Harry perguntou sem entender o sentimento que existia latente entre os dois e quando isso explodirá entre eles invadindo.

_ Eu não sei- disse sentindo a aproximação de seus corpos- _ Acho que...sempre esteve lá só...não queríamos ver!- disse como um sussurro, tê-lo tão perto não a deixava pensar

_ Ou não nos demos conta de que estava lá- ele disse no mesmo tom – ele disse, ela abriu os olhos encarando tentando ponderar.

_ Ou... – tentou dizer quando ele a beijou novamente e ansiosa por mais, o abraçou instantaneamente enquanto mergulhavam no sabor que provavam.


End file.
